basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hendal Empire
The Hendal Empire is in the of the . It is one of the biggest democratic empires in the central Urcx Arm. The Hendal Empire originates from the ; their original Republic disintegrated in the Great Mihim War. The core of the Empire is in the Hendal Sector 12.09. Planet Hendalus After the battle of the Hendalus, the Ihrim Senat decided that the whole population of planet Hendalus should evacuate the planet. The population abandoned the world because of the Great Mihim War to the planet Enadal, in the Urcx Arm. The Mihim Republic started the war and bombarded the planet to pieces. Heavy bombardment, focused at the southern pole, destroyed the planet. The bombs were filled with nixion monoxide, a deadly component that made the bombs more potent. The explosions on the surface made deep craters. One by one the bombs dug deeper and deeper until the metal core was bared. Then they threw the Patic bomb at the core. The Patic bomb makes the things it falls on desintigrate and fall apart. The core exploded under the pressure and the planet slowly falled apart. The Survivors After the destruction of Hendalus the remaining population of Hendalus had no where to go. They had allies a long time ago but the Mihim wiped most of them out. Under the leadership of Asaneh, the ships filled with survivors escaped to the planet of Enadal in the Hestus System. They established a new Empire to bring back the old glory of Hendalus. They voted for the leader to be their Asaneh. Asaneh lead the Hendal people for half a decade after the destruction of Hendalus, managing to restore them to their former glory. In 81 AMW the Mihim Republic discovered the new whereabouts of the Hendal Empire. Arriving at Enadal, they tried to destroy it as they destroyed Hendalus. However Asaneh's successor, Asaneh II, destroyed the Mihim army. The Mihim Republic had fallen forever. In 163 AMF Asaneh IV singed a contract for the Kalusium and Ofot System to join to the Empire. The First Kenall War While on tour of Enadal, Asaneh V was assassinated in the city of Mahen. The assassin escaped capture. A year later, the assassin was finally identified as being from the Kalisum system. He came from an allied world; planet Kenall. The Kenall´president Hamo Lekal wanted to counsel the Hendal Empire. The 23 year old Asaneh VI wanted to negotiate the problem but the Lekal's will for power was too strong. He attacked Enadal and tried to kill the Emperor. Asaneh VI attacked the Kenall's political buildings, broadcasting a radio message that his forces would not kill civilians. But it was too late; Hamo destroyed Endal's capitol city of Henuh. Asaneh destroyed the government of Kenall without civilian casualties. Hamo tried to escape, but was captured and killed by Sanom robbers. Asaneh VI ruled the Hendal Empire for the next twelve years. The Second Kenall War Twelve years after the First Kenall War the tribe of Sanom robbers stole the Crown Jules of Hendalus the only remaining artefacts from the destroyed planet Hendalus.The Sanom robbers made a false evidence that the New Government of Kenall stole the artefacts.The Hendal Emperor ordered the arrest of the Kenall prime minister.The Kenall government killed the troops that were sent to arrest the prime minister.Although Asaneh VI was the Emperor he didn´t know that the Ihrim Senat had turned against him.When the Emperor found out about the senat's conspiracy to remove him from power he imprisoned all of the high command of the senat.That was the weak point of the Hendal Empire.The Kenall army attacked the Hendal government city,the Emperor's Palace and seriously injured Asaneh.During the Fall of the Hendal Empire now seriously injured Asaneh had comed to Kenall to negotiate the great problem of the Crown Jules.He told them that he just want's to search trought the Kenall government building and find the jules.During the inspection of the building he was attacked by the hidden Sanom robbers.The government of Kenall and Asaneh were captured and tortured by the robbers.The troops outside the building had figured that the Emperor should be back by now.The troops were sent in the building to find out what is happening.They were attacked by the robbers but in the ambush almost all of the robbers were killed by the troops.They rescued the Emperor and the Kenall government.But the remaining Sanom robbers escaped with the jules.The Emperor had made a conciliation with the Kenall government.This concilation is known as the Kenall Agreement.Although the Emperor was saved he succumbed his injuries and died in the capital city of New Henuh(Dehuluw).For that the Kenall government had found the jules and imprisoned the rest of the Sanom robbers.The jules were returned to Asaneh VII the son of Asaneh VI.The Ihrim Senat had been killed for the conspiracy.The Kenall's government became the New Ihrim Senat. Kenall Agreement The Kenall Agreement is a concilation with the Hendal Empire and the Kenall Republic.The text in the Agreement says: '' '' This act of scams by the Sanom tribes to the Hendal Empire and the Kenall Republic is a example of evil and destruction in the universe.The countless lives lost in this war caused by the same people that ended the war before.So by this act I the Emperon Asaneh VI propose a peace treaty between the Kenall Republic and the Hendal Empire.With this peace agreement we (Asaneh VI and the Kenall goverment) end this terrible war and combine our two states into one Empire of peace and prosperity. '' ''The Emperor died two days after the Kenall Agreement. The Days of Grief When Asaneh VI died the bitter had come.The Empire had falled into sadness.The Emperor had died when they needed him the most.The Emperor's son Asaneh VII became the new Emperor.The tomb of Asaneh VI is right next to the tombs of his ancestors.The only problem with the new Emperor is his brother Dahin.Dahin was full of jelaousy to his brother.And that is when the secrets came out. The War of the Brothers Dahin was jelaous of his brother the new Emperor.He tried to kill him many times in secretly back in the day he was called The Shadow Assasinator.He klled every one who standed on his way to kill his brother.He was never captured or discovered he killed in the shadows and no one discovered him.In the end of 213 AMW he almost killed his brother in a feast decaided to Asaneh I.In 214 AMW he destroyed his brother's Royal Space Cruiser.But it turned out that it was the Emperors wife in the Cruiser.The Cruiser that was on a political mission to the Mikum system crash landed on the wastelands of the planet Karem in the Ofot system.The Emperor's wife had died in the crash landing because the Royal Cabins exploded under the pressure of Karem's atmosfere.Only ten people survived the crash.After the inccident Asaneh had fell into a great depression because the death of his wife.Dahin tried to comfort his brother but secretly tried to kill him.Asaneh almost died because of the drugs that Dahin put into his drink.One year later the Spacefleet of Royal Cruisers sailed to Mikium system to complete the mission of the Emperor´ś wife.In the main ship of the fleet was Asaneh.He was touring the Cruiser.When he came into the main control room he was attacked by The Shadow Assasinator(Dahin).Asaneh bravely fought the assasinator and destroyed the control room in the process.The ship broke down falling into empty space.In a heroic move Asaneh cuted Dahin's mask.Durnig the shock he stoped loving him and killed him by a deadly stab in the heart area.Asaneh flew the damaged ship back to Enadal and told the story of his brother.He was the Hendal Emperor until his death in 278 AMW he was succeeded by his son Asaneh VIII. Return to Ellion In 345 AMW a colony approved by Emperor Asaneh IX went to the Ellion Arm to see what is left of their original planet.When they comed they saw pieces of rock and an asteroid belt made of the pieces of Hendalus.In their mission they were attacked by the Mihims that survived the Battle of Enadal the whole colony was killed this was a great loss for the Hendal Empire.The Mihim's had evolved in weaponry and military tactics.They are unpredictable. The Hendal Revolution In 368 the people of the Hendal Empire started a revolution against the New Ihrim Senat.They wanted to overthrowe the government and establish a new one.The Senat threatened to kill the new Emperor Asaneh X.The military was on the people's side but the government had their secret ally.The Mihims came to Enadal they attacked the planet but got into a war with the Army of the Emperor.The Emperor's Army defeated the Mihim's easely but some survived and came back to Mihimlus.The Emperor removed the New Ihrim Senat from office and put them to jail.The democracy came back to the Hendal Empire and ended the short war.The war was ended in five months. The Search for the Mihims After the end of the Hendal Revolution,Asaneh X sent two Military Space Cruisers to Mihimlus.He wanted to bring the remaining Mihim's to justice but when the ships came to Mihimlus the planet as abandoned.It seemed like the million remaining Mihim's disappeared over night.The two ships never came back to Enadal they disappeared too.We will never know wath happened that year but one thing is for shure the ship disappeared in the same way the Mihim population disappeared.Several years later the whole Uwania system disappeared in the dark space and the truth will stay hidden forever. Present day It's 442 AMW the present Emperor is Emperor Asaneh XI.The government does not control the state only the Emperor can make the final decision.The galaxy is shining like never before a new day has comed.A day when democracy matters a day when we are free people. List of Emperors Emperor Asaneh I ' '''Emperor Asaneh II ' 'Emperor Asaneh III ' '''Emperor Asaneh IV Emperor Asaneh V Emperor Asaneh VI Emperor Asaneh VII Emperor Asaneh VIII Emperor Asaneh IX Emperor Asaneh X Emperor Asaneh XI List of Wars 1) The Great Mihim War ( 12 BMW - 0 AMW ) 2) The Battle of Enadal '''( 81 AMW - 81 ANW ) 3) '''The First Kenall War ( 185 AMW - 188 AMW ) 4) The Second Kenall War ( 205 AMW - 212 AMW ) 5) The War of the Brothers ( 213 AMW - 215 AMW ) 6) 'The Civil Revolution War '( 368 AMW - 368 AMW ) Category:Urcx Arm Category:Tataria Region Category:Hendal Sector Category:Cleanup needed